oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Gnome Restaurant
+ + + + + + + + + + + + - - 5000) |Skill = 42 strongly recommended 66 recommended 43 (optional but there may be aggressive foes nearby) |Item = A two-type staff such as a Steam battlestaff Ring of dueling and Amulet of glory Weight-reducing clothing Monkey greegree Batta tin Gnomebowl mould Crunchy tray Cocktail shaker A few Gianne dough Some teleportation runes Desert amulet 4 or Nardah teleports Royal seed pod |Quest = See recommended quests. |Other = Completed the elite Lumbridge & Draynor Diary to use Fairy rings without a Dramen/Lunar staff (recommended) Completed the elite Desert Diary for the Desert amulet 4 (optional) |Other Benefits = 5,000 |Inputs = 5,000 coins (food costs) 5 x Ring of dueling(8) ( ) |Outputs = 0.15 x Gnome goggles ( ) 0.15 x Gnome scarf ( ) 0.75 x Grand seed pod ( ) 4 x Grimy snapdragon ( ) 4 x Grimy toadflax ( ) 0.75 x Loop half of a key ( ) 0.75 x Mint cake ( ) 0.75 x Tooth half of a key ( ) 2 x Uncut diamond ( ) 6 x Uncut emerald ( ) 4 x Uncut ruby ( ) 30 x Uncut sapphire ( ) 1 x Bird's nest ( ) |Location = Grand Tree, various |Category = Cooking |Details = To start Gnome Restaurant, talk to Gianne Jr on the of the Grand Tree. You will always want to do the hard orders. He will give you a delivery box and a name of a gnome to deliver food to. Making the food Gianne Jr will tell you whether the gnome wants crunchies, a batta, a gnomeball, or a cocktail. Click on the respective half-baked mould (obtained by using dough on the moulds, then baking) and hover over the product you need to deliver. Ingredients will be listed below, which can easily be bought from Hudo. The only two ingredients that can not be bought (sliced and chunked fruit can be obtained by right clicking the specific fruit) are king worms and toad's legs. The quickest way to obtain these are from purchasing them from the Grand Exchange, but sometimes this can take a while. Perhaps the easiest method is to obtain the items yourself. Toad's legs can be obtained from picking up toads in the swamp area north-west of the Grand Tree and then picking off the legs. King worms can be obtained from the same area. It is generally much faster to pre-cook a few of each of the food items in bulk, so you can withdraw the items from the bank instead of having to make a new one each time. Delivering the food It is possible to be asked to deliver a specific food to a gnome you can not access. For example, if you have not completed Troll Romance, you can not access Brambickle. You can cancel the order, but will have to wait five minutes to obtain another. class="wikitable" - !Gnome !Location !Method(s) to reach !Requirements - Ambassador Ferrnook On the of Varrock Palace, in the area around the stairs. * Varrock Teleport - rowspan="2" Ambassador Gimblewap rowspan="2" On the of Ardougne Castle. West of East Ardougne. * Ardougne Teleport Completed Plague City and - * Ardougne cloak Completed easy Ardougne Diary - Ambassador Spanfipple On the of Falador Castle. * Falador Teleport - Brambickle On Trollweiss Mountain, near the exit of the Ice Trolls cave. * A Trollheim teleport is the quickest way to reach him. Go north towards the Ice Path, and through the cave filled with Ice Trolls. * Be sure to use Protect from Melee when running past the ice trolls to reduce incoming damage. Completed Troll Romance and (in addition to to cast Trollheim Teleport) - Captain Bleemadge Glider pilot on top of White Wolf Mountain. * Gnome glider Completed The Grand Tree - Captain Daerkin Centre of the stands in the Duel Arena. * Ring of dueling * Amulet of glory None - rowspan="2" Captain Dalbur rowspan="2" Al-Kharid gnome glider pilot. * Ring of dueling * Amulet of glory None - * Gnome glider Completed The Grand Tree - Captain Klemfoodle Karamja gnome glider pilot. * Gnome glider Completed The Grand Tree - rowspan="2" Captain Ninto rowspan="2" In the dwarven bar beneath White Wolf Mountain. * Games necklace or Minigame teleport to Burthorpe Games Room and then run south-west to a cave with a dwarf outside marked by a , south of the Heroes' Guild. Go to the centre room. Completed Fishing Contest - * Camelot Teleport and then run east toward White Wolf Mountain to a shed-like building denoted with a on the minimap. Go to the centre room. Completed Fishing Contest and - Garkor On Ape Atoll near Awowogei north-east of the island. After Monkey Madness II is completed, he is located in Glough's house. * Warning: Remember to equip your greegree. * Teleport to Ape Atoll (if on the Normal spellbook) Sufficient progress in Monkey Madness I (in addition to Recipe for Disaster and for Ape Atoll Teleport) - G.L.O. Caranock In a hut at the Ship Yard on Karamja. * Gnome glider to Karamja; run north. Sufficient progress in The Grand Tree - rowspan="2" Gnormadium Avlafrim rowspan="2" Feldip Hills gnome glider pilot. * Gnome glider Completed One Small Favour and The Grand Tree - * Fairy ring code Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - rowspan="3" Hazelmere rowspan="3" Archipelago east of Yanille, upstairs in his hut. * Fairy ring code Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - * Watchtower Teleport Completed Watchtower and - * Nightmare Zone or Fishing Trawler minigame teleport None - King Bolren Inside the Tree Gnome Village next to the Spirit Tree. * Spirit tree Completed Tree Gnome Village - rowspan="2" Lieutenant Schepbur rowspan="2" Battlefield of Khazard, just outside the Tree Gnome Village. * Spirit tree; squeeze through fence and follow Elkoy. Completed Tree Gnome Village - * Ardougne cloak Completed easy Ardougne Diary - Penwie West of the gnome glider on Karamja with Jogres. * Gnome glider to Karamja; run west. Completed The Grand Tree - rowspan="2" Professor Imblewyn rowspan="2" In the Magic Guild, . * Watchtower Teleport Completed Watchtower and 66 (63 with a Wizard's mind bomb) - * Nightmare Zone or Fishing Trawler minigame teleport 66 (63 with a Wizard's mind bomb) - Professor Manglethorp West side of main Keldagrim hall. * Travel to the Grand Exchange with a spirit tree (requires The Grand Tree quest), and then use the mine carts, or use the Blast Furnace minigame teleport. Started The Giant Dwarf - rowspan="3" Professor Onglewip rowspan="3" On the of Wizards' Tower, south of Draynor Village. * Fairy ring code Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - * Amulet of glory to Draynor Village; head south from Draynor to the Wizards' Tower. None - * Lumbridge Teleport; head west to the Wizards' Tower. - rowspan="3" Wingstone rowspan="3" Between the Agility Pyramid and Nardah. * Desert amulet 4 Completed elite Desert Diary - * Pharaoh's sceptre * Nardah teleport None - * Fairy ring code Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen } Returning to Gianne Jr The fastest way to teleport back to the Grand Tree is to use a Royal seed pod which is a reward from Monkey Madness II and has unlimited charges. An easier way is to use a Spirit tree either in the Grand Exchange in Varrock or by unlocking the Balloon transport system transportation between Castle Wars and Tree Gnome Stronghold. You can use a ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars and then use the balloon, which will cost a magic log to operate. Alternatively you can to teleport to Ardougne Monastery with the Ardougne cloak, run north-west past the Clock Tower, and then use the Spirit tree to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Rewards Each delivery will earn you a tip of some kind. The bulk of the money from this method comes from gnome scarves, worth }}, which are only obtainable from Captain Ninto and Captain Daerkin as about a 1/20 reward. The other unique items, gnome goggles, grand seed pods and mint cakes, make up most of the rest of the profit, and miscellaneous runes, gems and herbs make up the rest. With access to all teleportation methods, it's possible to do more than 30 deliveries per hour. Unfortunately, some delivery targets are more common than others, with Ninto and Daerkin being far less likely to be chosen than other targets. Because of this, most of the money from this method will come from the rewards (herbs, uncut gemstones, runes) received from other targets. }} Category:MMG/Skilling